


Unrequited Love

by eleomaciel



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleomaciel/pseuds/eleomaciel
Summary: It's always been Riley looking at Lucas looking at Maya.





	Unrequited Love

**Author's Note:**

> Mainly inspired in THAT scene in Girl Meets First Date when Lucas's all angsty looking at Maya and Josh. Riley's point of view.

At first she pretends not to notice. She adverts her eyes when she catches Lucas mid fond stare to her best friend. They’re thirteen, at the time, for God sakes, and the bunch of them are friends, just friends, Riley comforts her father, nothing else. And she knows herself, but she doesn’t know the unfamiliar feeling that erupts in her stomach when she realizes she’s staring at Lucas again, practically drooling, and she’s afraid of what that mean for their friendship.

Riley’s falling for him before she even realizes, and by the way Maya keeps pushing them together so forcefully, it makes her believe that there’s nothing between her and Lucas, calming her nerves almost immediately. They dance around themselves all summer, mostly to Cory’s dismay, and they have been for even longer when they finally go into that so much awaited date. Riley’s practically on her knees begging Maya to go with Farkle, and her best friend, loving her like she does, eventually accepts. Riley doesn’t think she’s ever been this happy.

Except they meet her Uncle Josh in the subway, the four of the friends watching his crestfallen expression when the girl leaves him behind for the same reason he’s been rejecting Maya all this time. The familiar fire that Riley knows as her best friend’s lights her eyes with determination, and she’s looking at Farkle with begged forgiveness on her eyes before he nods and lets her go, knowing it was too good to last. Suddenly, Maya and Josh are the center of attention, the half-smile that lifts his mouth from its defeated firm, straight line and Maya’s stare looking at him like he’s the sun itself. And Riley’s still happy, especially now that Maya has lighted up in the best way, but the warm feeling in her chest disappears almost immediately when she turns to Lucas and finds an expression on his features that she soon will grow accustomed to. His jaw is tight but his eyes are sad, scanning the couple a few feet from them with something that can only be described as pure longing. Riley panics and grabs his face in her hands, puckers her lips and kisses him as passionately as a thirteen year old with a crush could. He smiles softly when it’s over, and the dread inside her chest numbs into something lighter quick enough as she smiles back.

That’s not the end of it, though, as much as Riley wished it was. They’re still growing up and all their feelings seem to be put into a big pause as everything in their life keeps going. Lucas’ past, Zay, Maya’s father, Shawn, Riley’s identity crisis, the artistic revolution, Rileytown, they’re so busy walking themselves through those milestones that Riley becomes a little too blind to see Lucas staring at Maya as she stares at him. She’s too worried over finding herself and fixing her friends to notice how Maya starts staring back, and before she knows it, she’s in the middle of a triangle she isn’t sure she wanted to be into in the first place. She tries to grip Lucas to herself, but God, even her father watches how Maya and Lucas fall in love with each other, the _ha-hurr’s_ , _Blonde Beauty_ and _Huckleberry_ , the _I want Maya to be happy_ , _I’ve always known your name_. Yet it’s not just the looks, and Riley knows that. There’s teasing and caring and _peoplechangingpeople_ , a relationship that’s supposed to be hers. Who’s supposed to blame her for being this selfish? For wanting what was supposed to be hers in the first place? It hurts so bad to actually watch them dive into each other as if Riley weren’t anything more than collateral damage that she finds herself lying awake at night, for too many nights, wondering about unrequited love and all its misery.

But she’s Riley, so she does what she does best, she puts her friends’ wellbeing before hers and steps back like Maya once did, what seemed lifetimes ago by this point. She tells herself that the clearness in both of the boy she loves and her best friend’s eyes, plus the weight of the world that seems to lift off their shoulders are enough to fill the Lucas shaped void inside of her, yet it remains there, open and vacant, possibly scarring her forever in a way she might never be able to forget.

That doesn’t stop her from staring, though.

She still stares, though she now knows Lucas is too busy smiling fondly at Maya to even notice her eyes on him. She’s still not fine with the fact that the soft stare he’s using on her best friend should be the way he looks at her instead, and her only, maybe he never looked at her like that at all. She smiles bitterly, can’t bring herself to look away.

So much for unrequited love.


End file.
